Joyeux Noël
by lirinchan
Summary: Une petit fic dans le cadre d'un concours, un OS sur le pairing McDanno tout mignon et joyeux Noël à tous !


Joyeux Noël

« Dis moi Danno, qu'est ce que tu vas offrir à oncle Steve pour Noël ? »

Le blond leva ses yeux du journal pour les poser sur sa fille, qui le regardait avec une expression curieuse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'énième stratagème de son amant pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Cependant, pour en venir au point d'enrôler sa fille comme espion, il devait ne plus avoir beaucoup d'idée en stock. Il fit un grand sourire à la plus petite et lui répondit avec son habituel ton paternel :

« C'est un secret mon petit chat, personne ne doit savoir avant le 25 de ce mois. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il vit le petit air dépité de Grace, qui fila rapporter son échec au SEAL qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, soit disant pour faire la vaisselle, alors qu'il devait sans doute écouter toute la conversation. Le blond se demanda vaguement quelle sucrerie son amant avait dû promettre à la gamine pour qu'elle accepte de jouer le jeu.

C'était le premier Noël que le couple vivait depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur sentiments réciproques. Si celui ci s'annonçait joyeux et familial, il prenait de plus en plus de place dans la vie quotidienne des deux hommes. Et surtout au sujet des cadeaux.

Tout avait commencé, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de fêter le 25 de façon traditionnelle, avec l'idée de faire plaisir en offrant à l'autre. Bien sûr, ils avaient tout deux essayé de deviner quel serait le présent de l'autre, en vain.

Et une semaine auparavant, presque par hasard, le plus petit avait découvert la surprise de son amour. Il cherchait pourtant simplement les clés de la camaro, que ce dernier gardait toujours au fond de ses poches de pantalon, et en fouillant celui ci, il était tombé sur deux tickets d'avion pour le new Jersey, avec des papiers brouillons où étaient notés les numéros des membres de sa famille proche habitant encore là bas.

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur, qui se changea rapidement en sourire attendrit devant l'effort de Steven pour rompre son mal du pays avec ce petit voyage. D'autant plus qu'il y'avait un ticket pour lui, ce qui signifiait que le navy était enfin prêt à être présenté à sa famille, ce qu'il avait toujours refusé jusqu'à présent.

En songeant à ce beau cadeau, le père de famille resta les yeux fixés sur les billets durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu' à ce que le brun ne le découvre comme cela. Celui ci avait tout d'abord parut déçu que Williams ait découvert son cadeau, mais c'était vite calmé en se rendant compte à quel point il faisait plaisir à son amant. Après tout n'était ce pas le but de lui faire plaisir ? Si celui ci était atteint, alors il était heureux.

Il l'enlaça doucement et lui demanda :

« Alors, ton cadeau te plaît ? »

Le sourire du blond lui valut toute les réponses du monde. Le SEAL voulut alors renchérit et annonça :

« Bon, bah puisque tu sais ce que je vais t'offrir... je me met au défi de trouver ce que tu me réserve ! »

Le père de famille eut un sourire mesquin, et décida de piéger son ami :

« Et si tu ne trouves pas ? » insinua t'il.

« Et bien j'accepte de rester une semaine de plus avec toi sur le continent, en prenant encore plus sur moi. … mais ça n'arrivera pas car je trouverais »

Le plus petit sentit son sourire s'élargirdavantage et il reposa tout doucement les billets sur le lit avant de quitter la salle, décider à gagner sa semaine en plus.

Et voilà, malgré la dernière tentative de Steven aidé de Grace, on était aujourd'hui la veille de Noël, et le SEAL n'avait rien découvert. Il avait fouillé toute les pièces, le bureau de Daniel au Q-G, la plage, il avait tenté de soudoyer Chin et Kono et même Rachel, avant de finalement tenté de se faire une alliée de Grace.

En vain, le plus petit était resté de marbre. Il avait résisté, et il savait à la mine dépité du navy que celui ci avait déjà réservé son ticket de retour avec la semaine supplémentaire. Mais cette période avait avant tout était rempli de joie et de bonheur. Il fallait croire que la magie d Noël existait toujours.

Le soir même, ils réveillonnèrent tous ensemble chez McGarrett. Pour l'occasion, Chin, Kono et même Kamekona avait été invité, pour le bonheur de Grace qui les considérait depuis quelques temps déjà comme sa famille. Malgré le plaisir de tous se retrouver, les deux hôtes de la maison attendait avec hâte le moment où ils seraient enfin seuls. Ils savaient tout les deux que cette soirée serait l'occasion d'amour, de tendresse, mais également de plaisir.

L'échange des cadeaux se fit à minuit, la petite ayant l'autorisation exceptionnelle de ne pas aller au lit, et ce fut un moment convivial et heureux : Danny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit que Kame avait offert un kilo de crevette à la fillette dont l'expression relevait plus plus de l'effroi que de la joie.

Puis vers l'aurore, les invités se quittèrent au fur et à mesure et la petite fut envoyé se coucher, comblée de ces cadeaux et de la bonne soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Le calme se réinstalla progressivement dans la maison, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre.

Ce fut avec un sourire un peu dépité que le brun tendit les billets d'avion à son amant, mais une fois de plus, le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres du blond le toucha. Celui ci le remercia du regard, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser celui qu'il aimait. Leur baiser fut tendre, et le SEAL le rompit en premier, ayant du mal à retenir son impatience :

« Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas trouvé ton cadeau ? »

« Et bien je l'avais réservé, mais je ne suis allé le chercher qu'aujourd'hui, pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive pas de mésaventure comme la tienne... et pour tes tentatives très mauvaise de manipulation de Grace, sache que je suis incorruptible. »

Le navy passa par la surprise en comprenant le manège de son amour, puis par un rictus amusé à la fin de sa phrase, se rappelant sa chasse de plusieurs jours. Au moins, ce premier noël se démarquait par la joie qu'il avait tout les deux passés comme des gamins à chercher l'autre, et à faire du mieux pour que tout se passe bien : Pas d'explosion, pas d'arme à feu, pas de crises de colère, juste la magie de Noël.

Le lieutenant fut ramené à la réalité par le regard presque suppliant que lui adressait le chef de l'unité qui désirait plus que tout assouvir sa curiosité. Il fouilla alors dans sa poche, et sortit un petit étui, avant de s'expliquer :

« Babe, mon cadeau pour notre premier noël, c'est en fait une question : Veux tu m'épouser ? »

Se faisant, il ouvrit la boîte, découvrant un anneau simple de couleur argent. Se faisant, il releva la tête, et même dans l'état de stress dans lequel il était, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression ébahie de Steven, qui visiblement, s'attendait à tout, sauf cela. Celui ci déglutit, il était sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le blond mais...

« Tu es sûr Danny ? Ça ne fait même pas un an qu'on est ensemble ! » formula t'il à voix haute.

Le visage du blond se referma, mais il répondit placidement :

« Et ça fait combien d'années qu'on se tourne autour ? Je suis sûr de mes sentiments Steven. »

Le plus grand pris le temps de réfléchir à la répartie de son amant pendant quelques minutes, qui se transformèrent en heure dans la tête de Williams. Puis il sourit et dit simplement :

« Tu as raison. Je t'aime, et ça a toujours été le cas. Ça le sera toujours. SI on part sur cette base, alors ma réponse est oui.»

Le blond lui sourit, d'une façon que McGarrett n'avait vu que très peu de fois. C'était un grand sourire, comblé, comme un enfant à qui on aurait fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Et le SEAL songea qu'il devait à voir à peu prêt la même expression sur son visage. Décidément, Noël devait rendre sacrément nias.

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Williams et captura ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut à la fois tendre et passionné, tout comme l'était leur relation. Le plus petit alla ensuite se blottir dans les bras du chef de l'unité et murmura :

« Je te propose que notre voyage au New Jersey soit celui de nos noce, puisqu'il tombe à point nommé et te permettra de rencontrer ma famille. »

Le brun hocha la tête, tentant encore de digérer ce qu'il venait d'accepter, ou plutôt, l'engagement qu'il venait de prendre. Il était heureux de celui ci, mais il était clair que cela allait bouleverser les choses dans leur petite vie. Son sourire s'élargit davantage et il s'exclama à voix basse :

« Il faudra annoncer cela à Grace ! »

« Pas la peine, souffla le blond calé près de son oreille. »

« Pourquoi s'étonna McGarrett »

« Parce que c'est elle qui m'a proposé l'idée. Elle était persuadée, plus que moi d'ailleurs, que tu accepterais d'être mon mari.»

Le brun se repassa les événements de la semaine et son esprit s'arrêta particulièrement sur une action :

« Mais alors quand je l'ai convaincu d'aller t'interroger... »

« Elle se foutait de toi, ricana le blond. »

Il récolta pour cette boutade une tape sur la joue et le silence se réinstalla entre eux pour quelques minutes, avant que Steeve ne le rompt à nouveau :

« Tu ne lui à pas dit pour mon cadeau ? Comme ça on pourra au moins lui annoncer qu'elle va revoir sa famille du coté de son père ! »

Cette fois le blond hocha a tête en signe d'accord et bailla en concert avec son futur mari, qui jugea qu'il était grand temps d'éteindre les lumières. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'ils furent dans le noir que le SEAL parla doucement :

« Merci pour cette magnifique journée, babe.»

« Joyeux Noël, Steven. »

Fin.


End file.
